Luduș
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town | image_skyline = Roman Catholic church in Marosludas.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Roman-catholic church of Luduș | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = ROU MS Ludus CoA.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Ludus jud Mures.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Luduș in Mureș County | pushpin_map = Romania | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Position of Luduș in Romania | pushpin_map1 = Romania Mures | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Luduș in Mureș County | latd = 46 |latm = 28 |lats = 40 |latNS = N | longd = 24 |longm = 05 |longs= 46 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Counties of Romania | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = Town | subdivision_name2 = Luduș | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1377 | founder = | parts_type = Administratively subordinated villages | parts_style = list | p1 = Avrămești | p2 = Cioarga | p3 = Ciurgău | p4 = Fundătura | p5 = Gheja | p6 = Roșiori | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = PNL | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Cristian Ioan Moldovan | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 67.00 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 277 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 15 328 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_density_km2 = 228.78 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = EET | utc_offset1 = +2 | timezone1_DST = EEST | utc_offset1_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 545200 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.ludus.ro/ | footnotes = }} , 1769-73.]] Luduș (Former name: Ludoșul de Mureș; ; ) is a town in Mureș County, central Transylvania, Romania. It administers six villages: Avrămești, Cioarga, Ciurgău, Fundătura, Gheja and Roșiori. History * 1330 - First mentioned as Plehanus de Ludas. * 1377 - Mentioned in a transaction between two Hungarian nobles. * 1930 - 5,085 inhabitants. * 1960 - Luduș became a town. * 1966 - 11,794 inhabitants. * 2002 - 18,667 inhabitants. Demographics In 1910, the town had 4632 inhabitants. Ethnic composition of the town according to the 1910 census: *Hungarians:3,116 (67.27%) *Romanians:1,385 (29.9%) Varga E. Árpád:Statistics on Ethnicity and Religious Affiliations of Transylvania, Census data, 1850–2002 14,775 inhabitants. Ethnic composition of the town (2011 census):2002 census data *Romanians (68.75%) *Hungarians (24.1%) *Gypsies (6.54%) Demographic movement of the population according to the census data: Colors= id:lightgrey value:gray(0.9) id:darkgrey value:gray(0.7) id:sfondo value:rgb(1,1,1) id:barra value:rgb(0.6,0.7,0.8) ImageSize = width:294 height:243 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:35 top:10 right:20 DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:20000 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = gridcolor:darkgrey increment:2500 start:0 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightgrey increment:500 start:0 BackgroundColors = canvas:sfondo BarData= bar:1966 text:1966 bar:1977 text:1977 bar:1992 text:1992 bar:2002 text:2002 PlotData= color:barra width:20 align:left bar:1966 from:0 till: 11794 bar:1977 from:0 till: 14978 bar:1992 from:0 till: 18789 bar:2002 from:0 till: 17497 PlotData= bar:1966 at: 11794 fontsize:S text: 11.794 shift:(-7,5) bar:1977 at: 14978 fontsize:S text: 14.978 shift:(-13,5) bar:1992 at: 18789 fontsize:S text: 18.789 shift:(-15,5) bar:2002 at: 17497 fontsize:S text: 17.497 shift:(-15,5) TextData= fontsize:S pos:(20,20) text:Census Data. Graphics made by Wikipedia. Notes See also * Mureș County * List of Hungarian exonyms (Mureş County) External links * Luduş online * Datasheet of Ludus in Transylvanian Hungarian Database * Bánffy-Castle Category:Settlements in Mureș County Category:Towns in Romania Category:Established in 1377 Category:Luduș Category:Valid name- locality of Romania